


Only Me

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hi!! How about a OHSHC Hikaru x reader where she's friends with the club and a loud extrovert but gets quiet and turns red when the twins do their act, Hikaru thinks she just likes the act but Haruhi says that reader has a bad crush on him. She not only has a crush on him she also daydreams about him saying stuff from their act to her. They become a couple and she's a bit clingy but anytime he shows any pda she gets super blushy and giggly so he goes out of his way to tease her? Thx!! 😘
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru & Reader
Kudos: 18





	Only Me

**Author's Note:**

> This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.

“Kyoya, that is a rather disturbing habit to have.” 

There really was only one bold enough to challenge the accountant of the host club. With a wide smirk you leaned over the young man’s shoulder, picking up one of the many ‘limited edition’ pictures that he had snapped under shady circumstances. 

“What is this, a daddy line?” you snorted, shaking your head at the many pictures of Tamaki wallowing over Haruhi along with the series of a Takashi caring over Honey. “You guys are so shameless,” you continued to exclaim with a giggle. 

Before the bespectacled member of the host club could react, or before you even could continue to take a rise out of the special event slim fingers captured your chin, turning your face around.

Feeling your breath stock you stared right into Hikaru’s eyes, his smile mischievous as he zoned in on you. 

“Why do you always fall silent whenever I come near you,” the male spoke, his gaze shifting into an unreadable emotion of longing, his jaw clenching ever so lightly as if he couldn’t accept the situation. “It pains me to see you smiling at everyone while you avoid my eyes,” he continued, face inching closer as yours grew redder. 

Grasping for your last bit of sanity you tried to stammer something out, or even breath before you were promptly released, another mischievous smile following. 

“Now, that _is_ a lovely shade on your cheeks.” A wink followed and the twin turned away from you, high fiving his brother that stood watch and a distressed Haruhi who only shook her head at the disastrous pair. 

_“Please do only blush for me.”_


End file.
